Lo que consiguen los tomates
by Alerry13
Summary: El poder de una fruta, y un prusiano con afrodisíaco. (Spamano)


Holi :3 os saludo de nuevo, este capítulo lo subo aquí como un one-shot porque en realidad pertenece a un fic de por ahora otros dos capítulos, pero están muuuuuy cutres y os lo digo en serio, no se parecen en nada a lo que os he enviado hasta ahora u.u. Espero que os guste ;u;

(subiré este cap en la página "mundo yaoi" con el seudónimo Ale-chan2000)

Advertencias:

Palabrotas varias provocadas por un italiano

Remake cutre de una obra conocida

Lemon everywhere

Gusanos fumados y pensamientos muy confusos

Si aún así quieres entrar XD aquí tenéis mi primera historia spamano

-Narra Romano-

Aquel día la junta ya había acabado, mi estúpido hermano se había ido como siempre diciendo "Doitsu, Doitsu" detrás del macho patatas, dios como odiaba a aquel tipo. Creyéndose guay delante de los otros y molestándome todo el tiempo, además de que corrompía a mi fratello con malditas cosas germanas y pueblerinas. ¡y era un maldito bruto con cerebro de mosquito que me sacaba de mis casillas con solo pensar en él!...ejem, ejem…..como iba diciendo la junta había acabado y yo me disponía a ir a la cafetería, me moría de hambre.

Al llegar ya había gente comiendo y algunos platos se habían acabado, pero yo lo vi. Ahí, apartado del resto del mundo, brillando con la luz de mil estrellas, resplandeciente y perfecto, un rojo y delicioso tomate. Comencé a babear nada más verlo ¡cómo me gustaban aquellas frutas!

Me acerque dispuesto a comérmelo, pero vi algo, o más bien a alguien dirigiéndose también a MI tomate.

El idiota de España se acercaba a traición a la cesta de frutas y verduras de la sala y podía ver perfectamente como la maravillosa fruta relucía en sus ojos colmados de estupidez. Así que, más rápido que Francia al robarnos pinturas, agarré el tomate y le di un mordisco ante la mirada desilusionada del bobo ese.

España se había quedado en un estado de shock, que se joda, yo lo vi primero, así que, para afirmar que ahora aquella suculenta fruta era mía, volví a darle un mordisco. Pero seguía sin reaccionar.

-¿Qué miras, idiota?- le pregunté a ver si se movía, no me gustaba que me miraran durante tanto tiempo, me sorprendí mucho al ver que se le ponían los ojos llorosos.

-Romanooooooo- me llamó muy desanimado –ese era mi tomateeee-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al otro lado de la sala-

-Scheisse- maldijo Prusia –el tomate con afrodisiaco para España, maldito italiano- refunfuñó por lo bajo.

-Gilbert, ¿vienes o no?- llamó Austria al ver que su acompañante se retrasaba.

-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo Gilbert antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Narra Romano-

¿Qué le pasaba a aquel idiota? Ponerse a llorar por un tomate era demasiado triste y cutre.

-Ese tomate me lo había dado Prusia, Romanoooooooo- se quejó nuevamente.

-Pues haber sido más rápido- le repliqué –camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente- expliqué.

-¿Qué clase de dicho es eseeeee?-

-Uno muy famoso, imbécil-. España me miró enfadado pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Aun me lo puedo comer…-susurró.

-¿Qué?- pregunté confundido, pero el bastardo ya me lo había quitado de las manos -¡¿Eres retraido mental o algo?!- pregunté furioso.

-Ahora es mío Romano- canturreó mientras me enseñaba el tomate en su mano –pero te daré algo mejor-

Yo me quedé estático, ¿algo mejor? Que tenía ese maldito idiota en mente.

-Fusososososososososo- canturreó mientras alargaba sus manos –fusososososososos- volvió a repetir mientras un aura oscura crecía a mi alrededor –es un fantástico conjuro español, Romano fusososososososososososo- yo ya no pude más.

-¡DEVUELVEME MI TOMATE MALDITO BASTARDO ESPAÑOL!- pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo Antonio ya me llevaba de ventaja dos metros, sí que había cogido práctica el tío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ven aquí!- le ordené mientras le perseguía por los largos pasillos del edificio ¡ese retrasado mental se había atrevido a darle tres mordiscos a mi tomate! De esta no salía vivo…..

-¡Que vengas idiota en paro!- le grité.

-¡Que cruel Romano!- exclamó él a unos pocos centímetros de mi mano, un poco más y ya lo cogía. Pero parece ser que los años de pirata que había pasado España le servían para escapar de las formas menos ortodoxas. El muy cabrón saltó por una ventana abierta. Si hubiera sido un poco más pequeña se la habría pegado y ese día habría sido perfecto.

Me asomé a donde había caído el bastardo ese.

-Romaaaaanoooo- me llamó canturreando justo debajo de la ventana mientras movía el tomate de un lado a otro.

-Esta escena me recuerda a Romao y Julieta- me dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente, entonces empezó a hacer la mayor estupidez del mundo:

-¡Silencio! ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana?- comenzó a recitar.

-¿Qué?- pregunté yo confundido viendo como el español gesticulaba un pelín demasiado.

- ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura!-

-¡¿Te has fumado algo hoy, idiota?!- pregunté alterado, como alguien nos viera sería demasiado vergonzoso, es más, me daba tanta vergüenza que no me podía apartar de la puta ventana.

-¡No la sirvas, que es envidiosa! Su tocado de vestal es enfermizo y amarillento, y no son sino bufones los que lo usan, ¡Deséchalo! ¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece!-

-¡¿Perdón?! ¡¿A quién se supone que sirvo?! ¡¿Y qué es eso de un jodido amor?!-

-Habla… mas nada se escucha; pero, ¿qué importa? ¡Hablan sus ojos; les responderé!-

-¿Qué coño? ¡¿Cómo vas a responder con los ojos, imbécil?!- me estaba poniendo rojo por momentos, y hasta creo que un poco excitado ¿pero qué pasaba ese día? ¿Estábamos todos fumados? Al final dejé que terminara de hablar, total, hay que dejar que los tontos también se diviertan

- Soy demasiado atrevido. No es a mí a quien habla. Las más resplandecientes estrellas de todo el cielo, teniendo algún quehacer ruegan a sus ojos que brillen en sus esferas hasta su retorno. ¿Y si los ojos de ella estuvieran en el firmamento y las estrellas en su rostro? ¡El fulgor de sus mejillas avergonzaría a esos astros, como la luz del día a la de una lámpara! ¡Sus ojos lanzarían desde la bóveda celestial unos rayos tan claros a través de la región etérea, que cantarían las aves creyendo llegada la aurora-.

Sujetaba la cabeza con mi mano mientras apoyaba mi brazo en el alfeizar del ventanal, ni puta idea de qué estaba diciendo, no sé tanto español. ¿Bóveda celestial? ¿Región etérea? Ese Shakespeare descubrió la marihuana a una edad muy temprana.

- ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Quién fuera guante de esa mano para poder tocar esa mejilla! – exclamó el maldito español haciendo que me sonrojara, y hubo un gran silencio.

-Romano- me llamó.

-¿Qué quieres, maldición?- pregunté molesto.

-Ahora es la parte en la que me dices que me amas tanto como yo a ti-

Tapé mi cara con mi flequillo al mirar para abajo. En aquel momento mi rostro era una mezcla de vergüenza, excitación, y furia. Sobre todo furia

-…¿Romano?-. Yo solo me puse recto y, ayudándome con el marco de la ventana, me puse de pie en esta. Miré a Antonio con una mirada que reflejaba las palabras "estás muerto, enterrado, desenterrado, resucitado y muerto otra vez entre horribles sufrimientos"

-¡MALDITO SEAS ESPAGNAAAAAA!- grité antes de lanzarme por la ventana y caer como un autentico ninja mientras España se quedaba blanco como la leche y empezaba a correr otra vez. Yo le perseguía como un coche Ferrari de fórmula uno.

El bastardo español era realmente rápido, saltaba los setos como el protagonista de matrix mientras esquivaba alguna que otra piedra/rama/fruta/insecto/pájaro/Sealand que me encontraba.

-¡Te voy a cortar tus regiones vitales, bastardo!- le grité.

-¡IIIIHHHHHHHHH!- exclamaba él apretando los dientes, me parece que me paso un poco cuando estoy enfadado, pero el tomate me había sentado…..¿mal? no me dolía la barriga, pero estaba muy rojo y extraño….. lo único que sabía era que todo era culpa de España.

El muy bastardo se subió a un árbol y rompió las ramas a su paso para que no pudiera subir, ya sé que es fuerte, pero tanto como para derribar una rama de veinte centímetros de una patada era demasiado, lo que hace el miedo.

-¡Ven aquí, gilipollas!- le gritaba mirando arriba del árbol mientras intentaba escalar -¡Baja y se un hombre!- exclamé.

-¡El problema es que si bajo no podré ser nunca más un hombre!- me reprochaba España.

-Eso ni lo dudes- le respondí, a lo que él se agarró sus rodillas poniéndose en postura fetal mientras se balanceaba para intentar calmarse, incluso cantaba una canción para no oírme gritar.

-¡Deja de cantar, bastardo!-.

-*Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena que tu cuerpo es…-

-¡Para!-.

-es pa´ darle alegría y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena-

-¡QUE PARES TE DIGO!-

-¡Eeeh Macarena, aaahe!-

Y así seguimos una media hora donde de mi boca salieron los insultos conocidos, por conocer y algunos nuevos que me inventen en el acto hasta que acabé agotado y me tuve que sentar en el suelo.

-España…bastardo…- decía entre jadeos mientras veía como Antonio bajaba del árbol.

-iSí que tienes energía, Lovino!- sonrió, yo miré al tomate que seguía teniendo en la mano, España se dio cuenta y también miró la fruta.

-¡¿Todo esto ha sido por el tomate?!- se preguntó en alto a sí mismo, después me miró con reproche. -¡Si casi te matas y me castras!-. Yo aparté la mirada, endemoniado español idiota amante de la maldita paella.

-…..si- dije, Antonio sonrió.

-Toma, anda- me lanzó el tomate que yo cogí al vuelo. Miré a la fruta, luego a España, luego a la fruta, y otra vez a España…¿así de fácil era? Es decir, había corrido hasta el agotamiento, saltado de un segundo piso, arrojado a niños inocentes contra un pedófilo, dicho más de mil maldiciones, acabado con todo mi repertorio de insultos y haber tenido que aguantar una obra amorfa de romeo y Julieta para que al final con haberme calmado y haberlo pedido por favor hubiera bastado.

Me maldije a mí mismo y comencé a comerme lo que quedaba de tomate.

-¿Esta rico?- preguntó España, yo asentí como un niño pequeño cuando se comía una piruleta, niños del mundo, aprendan de mi, que incluso de pequeño solo comía tomate, déjense de mierdas como las chuches.

-Déjame volver a probarlo- dijo España y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar juntó nuestros labios. Entonces tuve que aclarar mí mete unos diez segundos antes de reaccionar:

Primero: me había dado un tomate.

Segundo: me había preguntado si estaba rico.

Tercero: me dijo que quería probarlo otra vez.

Cuarto: un….¡¿UN MALDITO BESO A LA FRANCESA?!

Vale que los españoles son confiados y apasionados por lo que dicen los rumores pero, ¡¿Tanto?! Esto no tenía sentido.

¡Venga! ¡A la mierda la lógica! ¡Que le den! Los alimentos se prueban como lo hacen los pájaros, de boca a boca. Muy bien National Geagraphic , hay que enseñarlo desde muy temprano a la gente joven. ¡Todo el mundo a follar por la calle! ¡Salgamos desnudos! ¡Como dios nos trajo al mundo! Como dice la canción "I don't care, I love it".

Mientras seguía divagando no me di cuenta de que cierto amiguito en mi pantalón empezaba a desertarse…..en serio…..¿qué había comido?

Al separarnos noté la presión. Me sonrojé mientras intentaba balbucear algo, dios mío, parecía que estaba hablando en Klingon*.

-¿Romano qué…?- iba a preguntar España hasta que siguió mi mirada y vio como estaba mi entrepierna.

-Romano ¿estás-

-NO- grité mientras le tapaba la boca para que no lo dijera. Entonces se me ocurrió una fantástica idea .Salir corriendo.

Tengo una explicación lógica para que se me hubiera ocurrido algo tan genial:

Mi cerebro estaba fumado aquel día. ¿Por qué? Pues porque en el tomate vivía un gusano fumador de maría y, al comérmelo, se me acopló en la cabeza y se puso a fumar shisha, entonces el humo afectó a mis neuronas y así me volví tonto del culo. Algo similar le tuvo que haber pasado a mi hermano, a lo mejor venía de familia ser subnormal perdido, mi abuelo tampoco era un lumbreras que digamos. Seamos sinceros, solo a mí se me ocurriría salir corriendo después de haberme quedado sin energía. Bueno, tampoco iba corriendo, más bien iba a paso chiwawa con sobrepeso.

Pude moverme lo suficiente como para esconderme en unos arbustos. Las piernas me pesaban y casi no me podía mover, además de que la bragueta no dejaba de apretarme. Entonces oí:

-Romanoooooooooo-. Intenté respirar flojito, pero era imposible, necesitaba oxígeno.

-Vamos Romanoooo, que solo fue un besoooo-. Antonio sonó muy cerca de mí esa vez, intenté no respirar, pero mi cuerpo no me dejaba, sonaba como una tortuga asmática.

-Aquí estás- dijo abriendo los setos. Yo solo respiraba pesadamente.

-No deberías correr tanto, te harás dañó- me aconsejó mientras se sentaba a mi lado y dejaba de sujetar los arbustos haciendo así que no se nos pudiera ver, pero creo que no lo hizo a propósito. Hubo un pequeño silencio

-Romano, yo….lo siento- se disculpó –no…no sé qué me pasa hoy, estoy más excitado de lo normal- yo lo miré confundido ¿él también? –Pero dime una cosa, Romano…¿tan poco te gustó que te besara?- preguntó un poco desanimado. Yo me quedé estático. ¿Gustarme?...no me lo había planteado…..por lo general le habría pegado a quien me hubiera hecho eso…por ejemplo a Prusia, o a Francia, o a Italia incluso, aunque como el pobre es tonto a lo mejor no se entera de lo que hace. Si lo hubiera hecho ese alemán ya habría una tercera guerra mundial….pero con España lo único que hice fue correr….quizás…

-n-no….no es que…..verás yo…yo….no sé si…..pero…- las palabras se me agolpaban en la garganta mientras me ponía rojo y mis ojos se ponían llorosos. El idiota de España lo único que hizo fue sonreír.

-Ya veo- dijo antes de volver a besarme, pero esta vez delicadamente. Hizo que me recostara sobre la hierba y se situó encima de mí. Intenté apartarlo, pero me faltaban fuerzas. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Romano- susurró en mi oreja antes de comenzar a besarme el cuello, su pelo me hacía cosquilla y provocaba que me estremeciera, era tan…..placentero…¡¿PERO QUÉ COJONES ESTOY DICIENDO?! ¡ME ESTABA VIOLANDO!

-N…no- intenté apartarlo pero los pequeños empujones que proferían mis brazos no le hacían ni cosquillas.

-Dices que no, pero tu cuerpo no parece negar que le gusta- dijo mirando mi entrepierna -¿ya estás así solo por unos besos?-. Me sonrojé fuertemente, yo lo mato.

Metió su mano por debajo de mi camisa haciendo que algunos botones saltaran por la presión. Era tan embarazoso y confuso, me molestaba por una parte pero por otra…..por otra no quería que parara.

España desabotonó completamente mi camisa y, antes de que pudiera quejarme, mordió uno de mis pezones.

-¡Ah!- gemí, a lo que Antonio rió sin dejar de jugar con mi pecho, entonces pellizcó otro de mis rosados botones.

-Ahhh….An-¡Antonio!- exclamé –…..m-más- pedí al final dejándome llevar, mi cuerpo estaba fuera de control.

-Como desees- dijo divertido aquel maldito español –pero tú también tienes que dar-.

Me quedé estático un segundo, esto por lo general no iba así, yo soy el "sumiso", que alguien le dé clases de sexualidad a este español. Espera un segundo…¿sumiso? ¡Una mierda!

-Claro- afirmé coqueto antes de, sacando fuerza de no sé qué sitio de mi cuerpo, me puse yo encima de él. Antonio no se resistió, más bien parecía que le gustaba que tomara la iniciativa.

Al sentarme encima de su entrepierna note que esta estaba igual que la mía.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?- sonreí felinamente mientras movía hacia delante y hacia atrás la cadera haciendo que España sonriera lascivamente.

-Tendremos que hacer algo con este chico malo ¿no?- pregunté pícaramente mientras le abría las piernas a Antonio. Admiré un momento el bulto de su pantalón, supe entonces que me iba a doler, pero no me importaba nada en aquel momento, ya me arrepentiría más delante de mis actos en aquel dichoso jardín.

Bajé la bragueta de mi acompañante dejando ver como su erección presionaba con fuerza sus calzoncillos. Reí coquetamente mientras hacía pequeños círculos en la punta.

España se revolvía de placer, y eso me encantaba.

-Te enseñaré lo que es la pasión italiana- Dije antes de liberar su miembro por completo. Me deslicé lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara. Lo lamí de abajo arriba haciendo que España suspirara de placer.

-Parece que me va a llevar un rato hacer que se calme- dije gracioso antes de lamer la punta.

-R-Romano, no seas malo ¿eh?- me dijo divertido España.

-No prometo nada- sonreí lujuriosamente para después introducirme su miembro completamente en la boca.

España gemía y yo no aminoraba el ritmo, era como si a un perro le dieras un filete, nunca lo soltaría.

-Romano…para, m-me vengo- me advirtió Antonio intentando separarme, pero yo me agarré fuertemente a su cadera, como dije antes no quería soltarlo, simplemente no podía.

-Ro-Romano- dijo antes de llenar mi boca con su esencia. Pero yo no me detuve, sin esfuerzo alguno me tragué su semilla y seguí con mi trabajo.

-¡Romano!- exclamó sorprendido España, me parece que no se esperaba esa reacción por mi parte. Fue suficiente para él.

Me apartó fuertemente con un apasionado beso y me recostó sobre la hierba.

-¡Ay¡- me quejé, había sido demasiado bruto. Pero antes de que pudiera replicar algo España ya se había deshecho de mis pantalones, utilizó algún tipo de magia española porque fue un visto y no visto, desaparecieron de mis piernas y volaron a lo alto de un árbol de donde no volvieron a bajar.

España se lamió los dedos rápidamente, yo estaba asombrado con la eficacia que podía mostrar aquel español si se lo proponía. Tardó menos de diez segundos en acabar y menos de tres en introducir su mano dentro de mis calzoncillos.

Me asusté ante la repentina presión en mi trasero, pero Antonio no me dejó pronunciar palabra al besarme salvajemente.

Gemía entre besos, sentía todas las sensaciones que existían y a la vez ninguna, estaba en una burbuja que ese español explotaba cada vez que se le antojaba.

Paró de besarme para comenzar a morder mi cuello arrancándome roncos gemidos. No se hizo esperar otra presión, esta vez un poco menos dolorosa, pero igual de extraña que la primera.

Gemía entre jadeos, o tal vez jadeaba entre gemidos, nunca lo supe, España siempre hacía perderme en mis sentidos.

Noté como la mano sobrante de mi acompañante se deslizaba tocando todo mi torso hasta colarse en mi pantalón y comenzar a masturbarme. Eso era insoportable, recibía placer de cada fibra de mi cuerpo, sentía que perdía el control, notaba como sucumbía ante aquel español.

No noté cuando Antonio sacó sus dedos de mi interior, solo me empecé a dar cuenta cuando la sensación de que se adentraba en mí llegó hasta mi cerebro.

-¡Ah!...ah...aah- gemía una y otra vez mientras sentía como poco a poco estaba más adentro, hasta que al final consiguió llenarme por completo.

Estaba desesperado con que empezara a embestirme fuertemente, quería que me desgarrara por dentro, sentir la fuerza de su gran cuerpo dentro de mí. Pero España quería que me desesperara aun más.

Empezó lento, demasiado lento para aquel momento. No aceleró el ritmo en ningún momento.

-Es-¡España!..Ya…ya puedes ir...m-más rápido- le dije, pero él siguió con aquel compás infernal.

-Es-paña- le volvía a llamar.

-¡España!- grité al ver que no me hacía caso, era demasiado desesperante, también era placentero, pero quería que fuera más rápido, mucho más.

-Aaahhh…por…por favor…- me estaba quedando sin recursos y seguía sin conseguir que hiciera lo que quisiera.

-Por favor…haz-lo…..si…..si me…..si me a-mas-

Al momento sentí una estocada más fuerte y profunda que hizo que me hizo gemir de placer. Y las siguientes no se hicieron esperar.

Gemía sin cesar cada vez que sentía como el español entraba en mi cuerpo como un terremoto que sacudía todo mi ser.

Entrelacé mis piernas aprisionando a España, no le dejaría ir, ni ese día ni nunca más.

Antonio tocaba mi punto especial una y otra vez enloqueciéndome con cada penetración, asfixiándome con cada beso, haciéndome estremecer con cada roce.

Pero llegó la última estocada, la más placentera, la más profunda. La última.

España me llenó con su semilla haciendo que mi cuerpo se agitara de goce y yo manché nuestros pechos, pero no nos importó.

Nos miramos durante unos largos segundos, después Antonio salió de dentro de mí, pero no se separó de mi cuerpo, simplemente se sentó encima mía.

Cogió mi mano con suavidad y la llevó a su cara, apoyando su mejilla en ella.

-Romano- susurró, yo me sonrojé si aún podía estarlo más

Hubo un pequeño silencio, a continuación España besó mi mano y me miró, yo me quedé de piedra, su mirada era tan profunda, parecía que sus ojos no tenían fin. Guió mi mano hasta su pecho y pude sentir el latir de su corazón, me perdí en su compás.

-Cuídalo bien- me dijo, yo le miré sin comprender a lo que él sonrió. –Ahora es tuyo-.

Nos miramos con ternura un rato más hasta que llegó el momento de volver. Lo único que me hizo querer matarlo fue perder mis pantalones. Deberíais haber visto las caras de todos los que pasaban por mi lado, incluido mi maldito hermano que me hizo un interrogatorio tremendo hasta que le tiré un zapato.

-Narra Japón-

Y allí estaba yo, con los pantalones de aquel italiano en la cabeza mientras no paraba de sujetar la cámara. Había descubierto, por suerte, que tenía la función de cámara de vídeo, las futuras generaciones me lo agradecerán. Además de que ese vídeo iba directo a mi blog, donde tengo más de diez mil seguidores, claro está que no será solo, las fotos también irán a parar allí. Pero me estoy desviando del tema, lo que quería decir es que en ese momento sangraba como un grifo abierto, creo que hasta por las orejas. ¡Dios mío! Sabía que los occidentales del sur eran más cálidos y apasionados que los nórdicos pero TANTÍSIMO. Mucho mejor que la Dennor en este caso. Necesito más pañuelos, mis reservas de emergencia se están acabando, ¡mándenme algunos por favor! No querría machar a los tortolitos, porque sí, sé que hay muchas más parejas, me fijé en Austria-san y en Prusia yendo a una habitación, solos, a oscuras, sin aire acondicionado que hará que entren en calor y…yyyyyyyy ya sabéis jejejejeje. No perderé más tiempo, ¡cada segundo cuenta!

*La canción que canta Antonio es la conocida canción española "La Macarena"

*Klingon: idioma que se inventó en la película Star Trek

Ya está :D espero que os haya hecho un poco de gracia u.u yo personalmente me reí mucho haciéndolo XD. Vamos todos a mandarle una maldición a ese italiano )x ¡no te metas con el chocolate! Aish... como adoro a mi país *w*es tan violador. Es la primera vez que escribo algo con Romano, me encanta! Es tan bipolar XD. Nos vemos en los próximos caps :D


End file.
